


Early Morning Flight

by knowyourincantations



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Bickering, Community: hp_drizzle, Established Relationship, F/F, Flying, Fog, HP Drizzle Fest 2019, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-Hogwarts, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: There's a thick fog blanketing their property when Cho wakes Ginny for an early morning flight.





	Early Morning Flight

Ginny was having a delightful dream, on the cusp of snatching the snitch out from under the nose of Puddlemere United’s stuck up seeker at the last possible moment, when the sensation of someone grabbing and shaking her shoulder woke her up.

“I was _ right there_,” she whined, rolling from her side onto her stomach and growling into the pillow.

Cho snickered and tore the blankets off. She was without mercy at times, and Ginny considered the merits of a few choice hexes as the cold nipped at her bare arse.

“Dreaming of seeking again?” Cho asked, giving Ginny’s arse a gentle slap before pulling the pillow out from under her face. 

“I’m banishing myself to the couch tonight,” Ginny groaned, reaching behind herself and trying in vain to tug her nightie down to cover her arse. It was too bunched around her waist and the cold didn’t get any less uncomfortable. “I’ll take the solitude if it saves me from this treatment.”

With a tinkling laugh, Cho tossed some clothes at Ginny and continued moving around the room. Like always, she was unfazed by Ginny’s threats and Ginny resolved, once again, to actually follow through so she sounded more believable.

While Cho dressed across the room, Ginny peeked at the clock and groaned again.

“_Whyyyy_?” she moaned, rolling onto her back and splaying out her arms and legs. “It’s the off season, you absolute demon.”

Cho snorted and looked over her shoulder. She was only half-dressed, and Ginny found herself distracted by the curve of her arse until it disappeared beneath a pair of knickers and then thick joggers.

“Get dressed, or I’ll drag you outside in your nightie,” Cho said with a toothy grin. “You think the air in here is unpleasant on your bottom? Wait until you’re flying around on a broom!”

Shivers racked Ginny’s body at the thought, and she finally dragged herself off the bed. It didn’t seem natural, how lively Cho was in the mornings.

“You’re worse than my coach,” she muttered darkly, pulling on the clothes Cho had dumped on her without even comprehending what they were. Halfway through tugging her joggers on she realised she had forgotten to put knickers on first and groaned, seriously considering just leaving them off.

“I’ll tell her you said that, she’s always worried she’s not being firm enough with you lot,” Cho laughed, walking past her and giving her bottom a gentle slap again.

Ginny scowled at her, kicking off the joggers and searching for a pair of knickers. She forever regretted the day she’d introduced the two of them. 

“You better be making me breakfast after this,” she muttered. 

Heat enveloped her as Cho wrapped around her from behind. With a happy sigh, Ginny wriggled back into her warmth.

“I’ll do you one better,” Cho said. “Breakfast and a massage, how’s that sound?”

Ginny hummed and almost believed it sounded like heaven. Then reality came crashing back in.

“Sounds like you have an awful morning planned for me,” she muttered, pulling away and turning back to her clothes.

Cho just laughed and left the bedroom. For a petulant moment, Ginny considered not following her. 

But she was awake now, and she did enjoy their morning flights together...once she was actually on a broom.

After she was dressed, and had tugged on some shoes, she stomped down the stairs, calling out for Cho.

“Kitchen,” Cho called back.

Ginny shuffled in and then made a soft sound, flying forward to snatch a steaming mug out of Cho’s hands. She inhaled the rich aroma of coffee with a low moan.

“Five minutes,” Cho said, pouring a mug for herself.

“Demon coach,” Ginny muttered, cradling the warmth of the mug to her chest.

Cho snorted and sipped at her own coffee. They drank in silence. By the time they were done, Ginny felt the last vestiges of sleep fading away. When she put her empty mug down, she crowded Cho against the counter and caught her lips in a kiss.

“Morning,” she said when they parted.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Cho replied with a grin, ducking forward to kiss her again before slipping away.

Ginny closed her eyes and breathed in the lingering scent of coffee. The house wasn’t too cold, now that she was moving around, but she braced herself. It was autumn, and that meant it would probably be cold outside this early.

“Come on,” Cho called out over the sound of the back door opening.

The horrible creak of the hinges made Ginny shudder, and she made a mental note to do something about that later. For now, she headed for the back door, picking up her broom as she went.

When she stepped outside, her first thought was one of pleasant surprise. It wasn’t too cold after all. There was a chill in the air, but it was more cool than cold. The second was one of utter dismay.

“If you wanted me to get wet, there are better ways,” she muttered, looking around at the low fog blanketing the back of their property.

“What can I say, I felt like a challenge for once,” Cho said with a rare lewd smirk.

Ginny snorted and mounted her broom. Cho rose with her on her own broom, but they didn’t move forward.

“This morning isn’t about training,” Cho said. “Let’s just have a lazy meander, alright?”

That sounded perfect to Ginny. Even though it was the off season and she was enjoying the short break before she’d have to resume training, she had been feeling a bit antsy not flying every day. 

“Could have picked a nicer morning,” she said, leaning down over her broom and starting forward.

“I like flying in the fog,” Cho said.

Ginny looked over to find she had her eyes closed. The sight sent a shiver of nervousness through her. Cho had always been more of an instinctive flyer, and always more attune with the air flow around her. If they neared an obstacle, Cho had proven again and again she could sense and move around it with her eyes closed. She also spent more time flying around their property than Ginny did, and probably knew the location of every tree anyway.

But even knowing that, it always put Ginny on edge to see her on a broom with her eyes closed.

“Relax,” Cho called out, as if she knew the turn of Ginny’s thoughts. 

Ginny snorted and rose higher in the air. Cho followed her easily, eyes still closed. The air became cooler and wetter. She could feel it on her face, like a fine mist. It was refreshing, in a way. The dampening of her clothes, not so much.

“We have several hundred metres clear in front of us, close your eyes for once,” Cho said, hunching down over her broom. “Take it all in.”

When Cho flew ahead, Ginny wasn’t surprised. Some foggy mornings she woke up to find Cho gone from bed, her broom missing from beside the back door. She didn’t often try to drag Ginny out with her on those days. Ginny sometimes thought she preferred to fly alone.

She decreased her slow drift forward and closed her eyes.

There was something about this that captivated Cho, and she’d always wondered what it was. Now was as good a time as any to try and find out.

Moisture built on her skin, and she breathed slowly. It was early, but late enough for birds to be out, though she struggled to hear any. The air was still, silent. It felt heavy and thick.

Her heart in her throat, she leaned forward. The whistle of air as she moved was dulled, and if she focused hard enough, flying felt slower, harder. Like she was moving through something thicker than air. Moisture beaded and slid down her face, and the broom handle became slick under her fingers. The further forward she flew, the damper her clothes became, until they were wet and cold against her.

The world felt utterly still and empty, like she was flying through a void of nothingness. She had no sense of time or distance, or space at all, and opened her eyes as she came to an abrupt halt.

Her breath came quick and shallow as she fought back against how wrong it felt. 

“Cho?” she called out.

While she stayed still, she closed her eyes and called out again. Her own voice sounded distorted to her ears. 

The effect was eerie, and she shivered as she waited.

She couldn’t see what Cho found so great about it.

“You get lost?” Cho asked, suddenly appearing beside her.

Ginny tore her eyes open and stared at her. She hadn’t heard her approach at all. Cho frowned at her, searching her expression.

“Are you alright?” she asked, drifting closer. 

Ginny swiped at her face and licked moisture off her lips. “Tried flying blind, how do you do it? It’s just...wrong. I couldn’t even hear myself properly.”

With a casual shrug, Cho looked around. They were still surrounded by fog, the visibility so low Ginny had no idea where they even were on the property.

“I like it. It’s quiet, still. The air is thicker. If I get cold enough, I don’t even feel the broom so much,” Cho said softly, even her voice sounding different in the mist. “It’s the closest I’ll ever get to truly flying, I think. I just feel so connected to the sky.”

It sounded nice, poetic, but now that Ginny had tried out flying through it with her eyes closed, she could only shudder. She definitely preferred seeing where she was going.

“I can see why you don’t though,” Cho said with a sigh. “You train a very specific way, I just fly for fun in an environment that doesn’t move around me.”

Ginny shook her head. To some extent they had to train their instincts and build awareness of their surroundings beyond what they could see, but the thought of closing her eyes while flying still freaked her out. She was supposed to be the fearless one, but it seemed Cho had her beat there.

“Where are we right now?” she asked, looking around and seeing nothing but thick fog.

“We’re over the pond,” Cho replied without pause.

Ginny frowned. That was further away from the house than she’d thought they’d got. She looked down but could see nothing.

After a moment, Cho laughed and reached over. With a hand on Ginny’s broom, she started them down in a slow descent. Moving straight down felt odd, but Ginny forced herself to relax and watched the space beneath them.

Soon the fog parted to reveal the glossy surface of the pond, dotted with lily pads and leaves. The surface was as still as the air felt.

Ginny started wondering if she just didn’t like these sorts of mornings in general. The unnatural stillness of the water and air felt eerie and a little frightening to her. She had a feeling she’d feel the same standing on solid ground. Maybe it was part of growing up in such a large, loud family. Stillness and silence of any kind tended to unnerve her, she’d just never had much cause to think about it before.

“You really don’t like this, do you?” Cho said after a long silence.

With a shudder, Ginny shook her head.

“Ah well, now we know,” Cho said simply. “I prefer to fly alone on mornings like this anyway. Now I don’t have to feel bad for leaving you behind.”

Ginny frowned over at her. “Did you really feel bad?”

“A little. I feel worse for dragging you out of bed now,” Cho said with a laugh, turning to face another direction and turning Ginny’s broom with her. “It’s not usually a problem on a normal morning, you usually enjoy yourself.”

Ginny looked around the blanket of fog still obscuring the world around them. She couldn’t lie and say she enjoyed how eerie it felt, but it was always nice to spend time with Cho.

“Well, there’s always the shower, breakfast and promised massage to turn the morning around,” she said, throwing Cho a challenging grin.

Cho snorted and let her broom go.

“Think you can make it back to the house if I lead you?” she asked.

Ginny squinted through the fog again. As long as she started in the right direction, she was sure she could manoeuvre around any obstacles that came out of nowhere at high speed. That was at least something she was more used to.

“Race?” she asked.

“Daredevil,” Cho snorted. She tilted her broom a little more to the left, cocked her head, then turned it a little more. She pointed directly in front of her. “This way.”

“Are you sure you’re not some kind of seer?” Ginny asked, looking down at the pond for a moment, then squinting off in the direction Cho was pointing in. She never would have guessed the house was that way. The fog had her completely turned around.

Cho grinned wickedly.

“How do you think I made so much money off Quidditch bets so fast?”

Ginny stared at her. Cho’s expression held out for only a few moments, then she bent over her broom and shook with laughter.

“Your face!” she cried. “It’s all mathematics, silly. Probability analysis. Anyone could do it.”

Ginny scowled at her, annoyed that for a second she’d almost believed it might have something to do with being a seer. It was too early for this.

“Last one back washes the breakfast dishes,” she said quickly, before hunching over her broom and accelerating in the direction Cho had pointed in.

Behind her, Cho yelped loudly, but Ginny was already focused on the tunnel of fog she was rushing through. Her heart was in her throat, eyes straining to catch the faintest hint of an obstacle ahead.

It was still unnervingly quiet and still, but this was at least a little more familiar, like flying in poor conditions. She soon heard Cho behind her, a dull whoosh of air getting closer and a similarly muted whoop of excitement.

Ginny hunched down a little lower on her broom, a grin slipping onto her face as she felt her competitiveness take over. 

Cho might have the advantage of superior directional skills in these conditions, but Ginny had speed and manoeuvrability on her side. If she was aimed in the right direction, she’d have no trouble winning.

The morning felt salvaged already.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you M for the beta and the mods for organising the event!


End file.
